


This one's a father (and this one's a son)

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Descriptions of war, The character death tag applies to two characters, air benders hidden amongst fire nation, and death, then it applies only to one, this is a 'zuko never escaped the fire nation after the eclipse' fic, unless you read the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: There are few statements Iroh despises more than that of the great lie:How sweet and right it is to die for one's nation.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 274





	1. Fighting each other (they lost everything)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired so much by War Between Brothers by Heather Dale, where the title is from. The (adjusted) quote is taken from the saying 'dulce et decorum est pro patria mori) how sweet and right it is to die for one's country. Specifically, I was inspired by the poem 'Dulce et Decorum Est' by Wilfred Owen, which you should read. 
> 
> Also. Sorry, in advance for the feels and any mistakes. I currently have no laptop and typed this whole thing on my phone so...

_“How sweet and right it is to die for one’s nation.”_

The first time he heard the phrase, he was a child. Still young and so stupidly innocent. He thought the war was right and just and they were bringing the glory of the Fire Nation to the other, uncivilized nations. 

He hadn’t yet killed a man. Hadn’t yet been drenched in sweat and blood and snot and tears. Hadn’t yet been forced to just... lie down and breathe in the ashes and stench of death, the stench of over-burnt flesh. Hadn’t yet seen the life flee out of friends and foes alike. Hadn’t yet had to drag himself and his men over treacherous enemy land that answered so eagerly to his enemies calling and could drown him forever at any time. 

Hadn’t yet lost a son.

Or two. 

* * *

_"How sweet and right it is to die for one’s nation.”_

The first person who speaks these words within his hearing, after Lu Ten is gone, serves as a lesson to the others. He hadn’t meant to challenge them to Agni Kai. Hadn’t meant to humiliate them and destroy their entire life over one statement that he himself has heard all his life, that he himself has said all his life. 

But he does it anyway. 

He does it anyway, because the heat of his inner flame consumes him when he hears those horrible, lying words. 

Dragon Rage they call it. 

He just calls it the rage of a father who lost his son to a war that meant _less than nothing._

* * *

_“How sweet and right it is to die for one’s nation.”_

When he escapes during the eclipse and leaves his nephew behind. He doesn’t expect to feel so guilty about it. Zuko has turned away from him. Has chosen a different path. Zuko does not need or want him anymore, so he had no choice but to leave him behind. 

Then word reaches him outside Ba Sing Se. Intended for the General Azula left in charge, but it never reaches them. Iroh reads the words on the parchment, but he’s not really comprehending them. Not after the first line. 

_Crown Prince Zuko, heir to the Dragon Throne, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa, was struck down during the Day of Black Sun. Prince Zuko valiantly stood against the disgraced Prince Iroh, the Dragon of the West, and attempted to subdue the disgraced prince, who used the eclipse to stage a break out. Former Prince Iroh struck our brave and honourable Crown Prince with lightning as the eclipse ended, before making his escape._

_When Agni’s next First Light shines upon you, remember Crown Prince Zuko and that he died in defence of our glorious nation._

_Because how sweet and right it is to die for one’s nation._

Pakku reads the rest of the missive aloud when it had fallen from Iroh’s suddenly numb fingers. 

He hadn’t seen Zuko during the eclipse. Lightning was a special form of bending, taught only to the Fire Sages and the Royal Family. One of them had murdered Zuko on the Day of Black Sun and framed him for it.

His breath control falters, he can’t breathe, can’t think. Zuko is dead. His son is dead. Again. He can’t breathe...

* * *

All around the White Lotus camp, camp fires and torches suddenly rage into infernos. The firebenders amongst them ruthlessly trying to claim control of the flames and put them out, but failing. The waterbenders and earthbenders around them are quick to douse the flames with water or stamp them out with earth, while the Masters attempt to wrangle their Grand Master.

Salvation comes from an unexpected place.

* * *

Piandao had long ago mastered himself, his bending, and the blade. He had to, in order to survive as an airbender amongst Fire Nation. 

None of his fellow masters had ever learned his secret until now. 

He’d felt it the moment Iroh had lost his breath control. Felt the moment Iroh’s careful and strict control fell away, giving in to the gaping abys of grief and rage that he has carried with him since Lu Ten was lost. 

Piandao had immediately sat himself down and closed his eyes. Reaching out with his bending for the good and bad air that Iroh should have been breathing, but wasn’t and slowly Piandai breathed for his friend. 

“Someone has been keeping secrets.” Bumi mutters, Piandao can’t help the smirk that forms on his lips. 

“We _are_ a _secret_ organisation full of _secrets_.” He points out, still guiding the good air into Iroh’s lungs and the bad air out. Until his old friend begins to breathe correctly on his own, the still burning flames around them starting to breathe in time with the old dragon. Slowly, Piandao lets go. 

Iroh gasps for just a moment before his breathing adjusts to the lack of Piandao’s assistance and settles back into a normal rhythm. Iroh keeps his eyes closed for a long time as he just breathes. Eventually though, he breathes in deep and opens his eyes. 

“I apologise.” He says, offering no further explanation, and none is needed. 

Piandao keeps an eye on Iroh’s breathing the rest of their time camped outside Ba Sing Se.

Just in case.

* * *

” _How sweet and right it is to die for one's nation."_

Ozai is _defeated_ , not _dead_ , not _rotting_ , not denied his cremation, not denied his place in the hall of ancestors. No. He _lives_. He continues to _breathe_ when _Zuko doesn’t,_ when _Lu Ten doesn’t._ Because the Avatar is a _child_ who believes in _mercy_.

Because the Avatar knows _nothing_ about an honourable death.

Because the Avatar knows _nothing_ about how sweet and right it is to die for one’s nation.

And it _would_ be _sweet_. And it _would_ be _right_ for Ozai to _die for his nation_. For the nation he has brought to its knees, to the very brink of destruction.

But the Avatar is a _child_. 

“He died screaming, Iroh.” Ozai tells him, his voice cruel and cold as it has been for decades. “I killed _both_ of your sons and you never even made a token effort to stop me. After all, how sweet and right it is to die for one’s nation.” 

Later, Iroh won’t remember the inhuman scream that tears from his throat, he won’t remember the scorching heat of the flames that rose up within him. Won’t remember that, when he breathed, all that came out was fire. Won’t remember his little brother screaming. Won’t remember the way his own roaring had slowly subsided to sobbing. Won’t remember the way his breath had turned from fire to smoke. Won’t remember the way his inner fire flickered and faltered like a candle in the wind when he had no energy left in him to cry. Won’t remember how he laid on the earth, beside his brother’s charred remains and just _breathed_. Because Piandao wouldn’t just let him _stop_. He won’t remember begging Piandao to _just let him die._

Later, he won’t remember any of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is a bitter sweet ending. Chapter 1 is the slightly less (more??) bitter sweet ending...


	2. (which was the better) Of what they became?

_“How sweet and right it is to die for one’s nation_.”

Azula is there to greet them when they fly to the Capital. She doesn’t rain fire upon them, doesn’t summon lightning. Instead, she looks at them silently, calculatingly. She wonders if they see the pin of the Crown Prince or Princess in her hair, rather than the pin of the Fire Lord. 

“If you’re here, father must be dead.” She says, looking from Aang to Iroh and back. She notes the way Aang looks sad and angry at the same time, notes the grim satisfaction that flashes in her uncle’s eyes. “Good. If you were too weak to do what must be done, I would have done it. As usual.” She states, as something in her relaxes. Father was a monster and he tried to make her into one, too. But monsters die alone and unfulfilled and she’s ambitious, she is _not_ foolish. 

“Azula, I must challenge you for the Dragon Throne.” Her uncle tells her, but his voice is weak, the life, the fire fled from him. He is reading from a scrypt for a character he no longer wishes to play. Just as she had been, before she found what was left of her brother rotting in a cell. 

“Please note the pin in my hair, uncle. Unless father somehow made you blind?” she questions, inclining her head a little so he can see the pin in her hair more clearly. “The Fire Lord is resting."

“I don’t understand.” Iroh replies, truly sounding confused. Azula considers toying with him further, but Ty Lee interrupts her plans. 

“Azula!” the girl exclaims, rushing towards them. “Zuko is asking for you!” she announces, before seeing the guests and stumbling to a stop. Then she immediately becomes even lighter on her feet, ready to attack at any moment. “You already saved the world. Leave us alone! We’re just trying to recover in peace!” she snaps at them. Her face morphing into a scowl that should never be on Ty Lee’s face. “Just... just get out of here!! You’ve done enough!!” she screams at Iroh, a gust of wind suddenly blasting down the corridor. It is Aang who blocks it. 

“You’re an airbender.” He yells, a grin forming on his face even as Ty Lee’s grows more angry.

“My uncle and I will be seeing the Fire Lord.” Azula cuts in before this can escalate. “Could you please find rooms for our guests?”

Ty Lee huffs, sending Iroh a dark glare, before she turns on her heel and begins walking away. 

“Are you coming or not?” the girl’s voice carries on a blast of wind and the Gaang sans Iroh are quick to follow.

“I do not know what I have done to upset Ty Lee.” Her uncle says, once the group are out of hearing range. 

“You left Zuko behind after he betrayed father for you.” Azula answers, turning to lead the way to the new Chambers of the Fire Lord, on the opposite side of the palace to the old ones. 

“What did he do?” her uncle exclaims, Azula huffs. 

“He did what Zuzu has always done. Fail to think things through.” She answers, rolling her eyes. “You could have at least taught him that while you were on your little _adventure_. But no. You just encouraged him to have a heart, instead. So, father tried to burn it out.” 

Iroh doesn’t say another word on their walk. Azula stops at the door to Zuko’s chambers, his guards standing ready. They glance only once at Iroh, then away. 

“Prepare yourself.” Azula commands, before she slips the door open and steps through it, leaving her uncle in the corridor. 

Her brother watches her with tired eyes and doesn’t ask who is with her. Instead he turns to Mai, who is at his bedside, carefully sharpening her knives. 

“Our uncle has returned home with news that he has finally killed our father.” She explains, sinking down onto the end of Zuzu’s bed. She watches as her brother’s eyes go wide, then his shock is replaced with relief, then just as swiftly by sorrow.

She sees it, so used to catching sight of it now that she knows what to look for and she is swiftly lying at her brother’s side, holding him as he begins to cry. 

Her brother’s heart has always been so big, so trusting, so easily targeted and torn apart. But that’s okay, her heart is smaller, her fire is bigger. She will protect him from the things he doesn’t know he needs protection from. Just as he tried to do for her with Ozai.

Unlike him, she will not fail.

* * *

That’s how Iroh finds them, the niece he surrendered as a lost cause so long ago and the nephew he claimed as his own son, wrapped so tightly around each other they may as well be one. 

Azula only looks at him, daring him to speak, while Zuko does not see him, lost in helpless grief. It breaks Iroh’s heart to see his nephew so small. 

But at least his nephew is alive, when for so long he has believed otherwise. 

It is only in the days that follow that he realizes he should have kept his cool. Death was too good for Ozai, Ozai deserved to feel every bit of suffering he imposed upon his own son. 

That first day he is happy that the son of his heart lives. Over the next few days, he realizes that Zuko is not living, has not been living, he has been _surviving_ , clinging to life with the last failing strength the he has. 

He hasn’t recovered enough from his trauma yet to be living, even though he is _breathing_. Even though his heart beats and his inner flame burns, he is just surviving.

If he and Azula agree upon nothing else in the days that follow, they agree on this; that never again shall they tell the lie, how sweet and right it is to die for one’s nation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyaaayy Zuzu lives!!


End file.
